Sunsets and Confessions
by blackjackpopninja
Summary: As the sun was setting, three colors lit the sky. Pink, Yellow and Orange. That day two things made the two become one. The sunsets made this moment magical. The confessions made the two love one another. My first NaruSaku story. Flames are welcome


Talk about a nice summer that the Leaf Village was having.  
Yes, it was blazing hot during the middle of the days and the nights felt amazing!  
The one thing that Naruto wanted more than that was a nice, romantic, summer night with his childhood crush, Sakura.

'If only I had the guts to ask Sakura-Chan out without being so embarrassed and then say the wrong things.' The blonde sighed,  
his thoughts running through his thick head as he was walking around the training grounds that afternoon.

-To Sakura-

Sakura was finishing her work at the hospital at the time, Has she was walking outside and heading home…she looked at the sky.  
A beautiful swirl of yellows, pinks and oranges were filling the sky.  
She was in awe at the colors and without notice, her face was flushed…a nice swirl of pinks and reds just under her eyes. She had one thing in mind…

'Naruto…'

She smiled slightly has she hold her hands to her chest.  
It was certain that her feelings for Sasuke were long gone, its been over two years since he has came back to the village.  
Was it now that she was starting to fall for the number one hyperactive ninja in the village? She of all people?  
It was possible, very obvious now….but she needed to hear it from him. 'I just need to tell him that I feel the same way.'

Sakura wasn't paying attetion to where she was walking and ends up bumping into someone.  
"Ow what the hell…Oh…" she looks up and sees Naruto, "…Hey Naruto." she finishes.  
He looked down at her and offers a hand. "Sakura-chan, you ok!? Im sorry I bumped into you." he added, she grabbed his hand.  
He pulled her up off the ground and she smiles. "Its ok, I wasn't looking where I was going." she replied.  
There was a moment of silence between them. The wind blew a bit and the night was coming. The lights came on soon after.

"I should be getting home…" Sakura finally said.  
Naruto looked at her, 'Her cheeks, they're a bit pink? Is she blushing?' he thought.  
"Hey uhm, Sakura?" Naruto mumbled. "I was wondering…do you wanna, mabey…hang out tomorrow night?" he looked away, she looked at him.  
"Are you asking me out on a date?" she added, then smiled.  
He sheepishly smiled, "Yes…but if you don't want to then-" "Ill love to go. Meet me at the training grounds? Around 7 is ok." she interrupted.  
He looked up at her. "Really?" She nodded. "Ill walk you home if you want?" He asked. "No, Ill be fine. Ill see you tomorrow then."

Sakura ran home after their conversation. Naruto walked home with a smile.  
Both of them that night slept good. Waiting for what tomorrow had in store.

-The Next Day-

The both of them had there usual days, Sakura was working. Naruto was training.  
It was now around 5 that afternoon, Sakura got off and Naruto was at his apartment.

Naruto had his usual orange and black jump suit, Sakura in her usual ninja attire.  
He was at the training grounds early, around 6 now, holding some flowers in his hand, all of them were red roses.  
Sakura made her way over there and saw him sitting up in a tree.  
The sun was about to set and he saw her, Naruto jumped out of the tree and walked over to Sakura.  
"Here Sakura-chan…" he said, holding the flowers to the cherry blossom.  
She smiled and took them with a smile, "Aw thanks Naruto, they're pretty!" she exclaimed.  
The girl was shivering a bit, the wind was blowing a bit harder than usual tonight, Naruto gave her his jacket.  
"You want it? Im not cold" he said. She took his jacket, put it on and hold it close to her. 'His jacket is warm…' she smiled and blushed.

The both of them looked at each other, emerald meeting a ocean teal.

"Sakura, its best now to tell you this but…well…I love you. I always have, since I first set my eyes on you.  
I think about you every day and dream about you every night.  
Don't get me wrong, I know I can be childish and not think at times but if you could just give me a chance, maybe I can show you how much I deeply care."

He then looked down, his face was red, he then wrapped his arms around her waist.  
He looked her in the eyes. Sakura was a loss of words and wrapped her arms around his neck, one hand was on his cheek, the other on his shoulder.  
Her face was red too. "I feel the same way Naruto…Im glad you told me because, I love you also."

Both of they're faces were close

Their noses were touching

The sun was setting now. A swirl of yellow, orange and pink like yesterday…

The wind blew and leaves circle them.

They both shared a kiss.

The two looked at each other after that, still blushing and holding each other.

The wind blew once again.

The sunsets made this moment magical.

The confessions made the two love one another.


End file.
